Turned Crowned Prince
by aieK cilegnA
Summary: How would your life turn to be when you suddenly turned into a Crowned Prince of China? I mean, you're a rocker and a waiter, going to turn into a noble prince? How would the people see you now, especially China?
1. Prince WHAT!

**Okie, on with a new fic. This is a loosely-based fanfic on _Goong S or Prince Hours_, but actually, I just got the concept of having the guy turned into prince. Well, keep on reading!**

**Disclaimer: CLAMP owns CCS. Guy-turned-crowned-prince concept is owned by Group Eight. Main plot is mine. n.n**

**Summary: Syaoran Li, a band member and a waiter in a Chinese restaurant, suddenly turned into a Crowned Prince of China. Will the people of China accept this fact? Full AU**

**Turned Crowned Prince**

**Chapter One: **Prince What?!

**By: aieK**

…**x…**

- **Royal Palace in China** -

"Your Highness, until now, the _Crowned Prince_ is not yet found,"

Yelan kept on tapping her finger on her lap. "Is that so?"

Royal Family of China – the current King, Emperor Xiao Lung, just died and China is getting read for her new King. But unfortunately, the next heir is nowhere to be found.

"Don't let the citizen know this yet. We still need to look for him," the queen informed the Royal Secretary as she stood up and left for her room to think.

**.x.**

- **Japan** -

"What?"

"Guess what!"

"The what?"

Eriol sighed and rubbed his temples. "Now I hate you."

Syaoran just chuckled. "Okay, okay. What is it?" he asked one more time.

Eriol sat on the opposite chair and smiled at Syaoran. "We have a gig," he told him. "In the Royal Palace," he continued as if reading Syaoran's mind.

Syaoran dropped his drumsticks he was holding due to surprise. "No way."

"Yes way, man! We'll play in the Royal Palace!" Eriol said and they gave each others high five. "I've told it to the others too. Takashi got to exaggerated."

Syaoran smirked. "Knowing him," he said as he picked up his drumsticks. "Why will we play there anyway?" he changed the topic, just to spend the time.

Eriol fell silent for a while to think of the answer. "The Royal Palace is planning on having a celebration for the birthday of the Princess, don't you know that?"

"Oh," is what Syaoran just replied. "That's cool. We're not even famous but they'll let us play there. Coolest," he remarked.

Eriol smirked. "That's why, man! I'm also confused with that. But anyway, we've got to prepare to that occasion, we don't know, we might get famous because of that."

"Yeah." And they both stood up and went on their practice room.

**.x.**

The day of the party arrived and Wolf's Lair, the band of Syaoran, was already on the Royal Palace of Japan to prepare. Of course, all of them were amazed with the structure of the place, very amazed.

"This is so cool here, man," Syaoran muttered, looking around the place. Even the ceilings were more amazing than he thought.

Eriol elbowed him. "Stop gawking around, Syaoran. You might hit some things there," he joked. Syaoran just glared at him as they followed the Royal Secretary, Yukito Tsukishiro.

"I hope you'll be comfortable in this room. The party will start in ten minutes, so I assume all of you will be preparing yourselves while in this room," Yukito said as he opened the room.

All of the guys gawked in amazement. The room is big and is well-lighted. It's really hard to explain the elegance of the room.

"So I'll be leaving you here," Yukito bowed at them. The others also bowed back as Yukito left them.

Takashi, the bassist, sat comfortably on the sofa. "Man, this is soft. I wonder if I'll be living in a place like this," he said. All the guys laughed at his comment.

"Stop daydreaming, dude. We've got a load to do," Rei, the band's lead guitarist and vocalist, said as he put his electric guitar down.

Syaoran nodded. "Yeah, I agree. This is too much pressure because it's our first time to play here," he spoke, his voice full of nervousness. He walked around the room and saw a picture of the Royal Family, the current King, King Fujitaka, the Queen Nadeshiko and the child Crowned Prince Touya. Then he looked to another one, a separate picture of the Princess when she was still a little girl with her cousin, Princess Tomoyo. The Royal Family sure has too many connections.

Eriol suddenly spoke. "So, guys, what songs will we play? We practiced so many songs for this party."

"Stick with the first line-up. As long as the time allows us to play, we'll keep on playing up to our line-up 3," Rei answered, sitting on the sofa.

Syaoran sat with him on the sofa and noticed a big portrait, well not really big, on the other side of the room. He noticed the necklace that is worn by the late King, a necklace similar to his. '_How come_?' he thought to himself, as he took out his necklace. A necklace formed into a sword. He, then, brushed the thought and sighed to get himself relaxed.

**.x.**

The crowd cheered for the performance of the Wolf's Lair. They just gave a blazing performance, the best performance they ever gave.

"Thank you for the opportunity to play here. We are really glad to perform here," Rei said. Then he and the others went down of the stage. They headed straight to the table reserved for them.

"Man, that was so tiring," Eriol commented as he drank his water. "I can't believe we'll be performing for two hours straight. Didn't they ask other bands to play as well?" He put down his glass on the table and sighed.

"But I liked our performance," Syaoran said as he started eating. Yeah, the waiters just gave them food to eat right after the performance. Then he remembered that he has a work to do also in the restaurant owned by his surrogate father. "Oh crap! I forgot about my part-time job on the restaurant!" he exclaimed to his friends. "Dude, I got to go," he said as he was about to leave them.

"Wait, Syaoran! We need to play one last song when the Princess is here," Takashi said, holding Syaoran's arm.

Syaoran looked at them. "But I told Uncle that I'll be there."

Rei begged at him, "Please Syaoran, just one more song and we'll go home all together."

As if fate is with them, the emcee announced something. "The Princess will be coming down so let's call again the Wolf's Lair to perform one last song."

Syaoran just shrugged as all of them went up the stage. 'I hope you understand, Uncle. Just one more song,' he thought as they started playing the songs composed by Eriol.

Just as then, the Princess entered the grand hall. The people bowed at her and she bowed lightly, smiling at them. People greeted her a happy birthday and she thanked them all.

When the band finished playing their last song, Rei talked to his bandmates. "Just one more, a Happy Birthday Song and off we go," he said as the others nodded. He turned to the microphone and smiled. "And for the Princess, this is our gift for you," he announced. And the band started playing a rock version of Happy Birthday.

Upon finishing the song, the Princess stood up from her seat and clapped her hands. She was about to approach them when the band started packing their things. She was near the stage when they went down the stage and left. She just smiled when she saw the panicked face of Syaoran. Then he noticed the bouncing sword necklace on his neck. Her eyes widened. 'A _Prince_?'

**.x.**

Syaoran hopped out of Eriol's car. "Thanks guys. I owe you one," he said, smiling at his friends.

Rei just chuckled. "It's all right dude. What are friends for anyway?"

"Yeah," Syaoran laughed. "So, yeah, thanks again."

The car started moving, leaving Syaoran on the other side of the street, just opposite of the restaurant where Syaoran's working. Syaoran was about to cross the street when a black car blocked him.

"What the?" he muttered under his breath. Then two men wearing black hoped out of the car and grabbed him. "Hey! Wait! What are you doing?" he resisted from the grasp.

"Just go with us," one of the men said.

With a split second, Syaoran became unconscious.

**.x.**

Syaoran opened his eyes and saw he's in a different environment. "Where am I?" he asked himself.

"Xiao Lang!" a female voice said.

Syaoran turned to his left and saw a lady, wearing a Chinese dress, beside the bed. The lady, then, hugged him tightly. "Who are you?" he asked.

The lady broke the hug and smiled at him. "I'm your sister! Xiefu!"

Syaoran raised a brow and normalized his vision. "What? I don't have a sister. And where am I?"

Just then, the door opened, revealing an elegant woman with silky black hair flowing from her back. She walked near Syaoran and hugged her, out of the blue. "Welcome home, Xiao Lang, _Prince Xiao Lang_," the lady said as she broke the hug.

Syaoran's eyes widened. "**_Prince what_**?!"

…**x…**

**So that's just an introduction. I'll be updating this next time, when I have a time, also MTS. So, just stay tuned! Don't forget to leave a review!**

**Remarks: Editted. If you have questions you want to be answered, just visit: http://writerakodotblogdrivedotcom. It can be seen on my profile. n.n**


	2. Living to Japan Royal Palace

**Thanks for those who reviewed! Especially Daddy Seiichiro! Luv yah all!**

**Disclaimer: CLAMP owns CCS. Guy-turned-crowned-prince concept is owned by Group Eight. Main plot is mine. n.n**

**Summary: Syaoran Li, a band member and a waiter in a Chinese restaurant, suddenly turned into a Crowned Prince of China. Will the people of China accept this fact? Full AU**

**Turned Crowned Prince**

**Chapter Two: **Living to Japan Royal Palace

**By: aieK**

…**x…**

Yelan smiled at Syaoran. "Yes, you're the heir of Royal Family of Li, Xiao Lang," she said.

Syaoran just noticed that he was speaking in Chinese. He even understood what these ladies are telling him. 'What the?!' he thought, looking at his lap. Then he looked up to Yelan who is showing him his necklace.

"This is the proof that you are the next heir to the Royal Throne, Xiao Lang," Yelan explained as she handed him the sword necklace.

Syaoran raised a brow. "May you please stop calling me _Xiao Lang_? It's not even my name. It's Syaoran! My name is Syaoran!"

Yelan turned her back. "Xiao Lang is you Chinese name, Syaoran," then she paused. "I mean, Prince Xiao Lang," with that, she left the room.

Syaoran groaned. "This is just a dream," he muttered as he pinched his cheek tightly. After doing so, he winced. "Ouch."

Shiefu laughed at him. "You're not dreaming, you Highness," she informed him. She stood up from her seat and bowed. "Your cellphone is in the drawer. You just get it there," she continued and then left him along in his room.

"Good," he whispered. He lied back on the bed and sighed depressedly. "A prince? Me? What is this? A joke?" he asked himself. He turned to his left and reached the drawer for his cellphone. Just as he got his cellphone, he dialed Eriol's number immediately.

"Erlow?" Eriol answered as he yawned.

"Dude!" Syaoran exclaimed by the time Eriol answered the call.

"Hey, what's with the shouting?" he asked.

Syaoran got up from the bed. "Dude! You won't believe this: I'm in China."

Eriol chuckled at Syaoran's 'small joke'. "Yeah. And I'm in England," he teased making Syaoran growl.

"I'm not joking, man. I'm in China **right now**," he said, giving emphasis.

"Jeez… As if I'll believe you," Eriol shot back. He was busy doing his homeworks to crack with Syaoran this time.

"Man! If you don't believe me, call uncle and ask if I'm there!" the brown-haired guy commanded.

Eriol fell silent for some moments. Then he returned to his cellphone. "Man! Where are you now?!"

Syaoran smirked. "Told yah, man. I'm in China," he replied coolly. He was relieved that Eriol now believed him.

"Man! Why are you there? And how?" Eriol kept on asking. Obviously, he's getting panicked because his best friend is right across miles.

Syaoran hissed. "Kidnapped." He looked out the window and saw the marvelous view of the palace. 'Cool.'

"KIDNAPPED?!"

Syaoran removed the cellphone away from his ear. He glared at it for some seconds and shouted back. "Shut up, will yah?!" He returned the phoe to his ear and sighed. "Calm down. There's no ransom needed."

"But why are you there?" Eriol asked. Then, curses followed. Such a weird best friend Eriol is.

Syaoran explained everything from what he knew. This will surely affect his status in life. He didn't even know how he became a prince, but that's what they called him now. And also, a rocker and a waiter suddenly turning into a prince? Are you crazy? What will the people think about him? That he was just pick among those guys who auditioned as the **'Royal Crowned Prince of China'**. If there's such thing, he wouldn't even dare to step on the registration area.

"WHAT?!"

Syaoran gritted his teeth. That was the second time Eriol shouted on the phone. He sighed again. "Yes, yes. And calm down, I said!"

"No way, man. I mean, how come? When did it happen?' Then Eriol paused. "You mentioned your sword necklace, right? Yeah, I noticed that also, since the day we met. But I didn't know that it's that important. Cool, man. You just turned into a prince. You can do whatever you want now."

"Shut up, Eriol. I didn't say I like to be one. I just want to live like a normal person." Syaoran sat on his bed. He assumed that this will be his 'room' or something. Then he heard three knocks on the door. "Dude, I'll call you back," he said as he turned off his phone. "Come in," he muffled.

A young girl entered. Her two hair buns bounced on her head. "Good morning, your Highness," she greeted. Following her are two men who _kidnapped_ him. The three of them bowed in front of him. "I'm Mei Lin Li, your cousin. And I'll be your proctor up to the day you are ready to succeed the throne," she said. Then she faced the two men. "And here with me are your bodyguards, Akira and Taiki. They're Japanese so they can go with you to Japan where you'll continue your studies."

Syaoran just stared at the three of them, dumbfounded on what Mei Lin is saying. Then, he composed himself. "Oh, really? Well, thank you for that, err…" he paused to think of the girl's name. "Mei Lin?" He's getting surprised with himself. Getting surprised on how smooth he is talking in Chinese.

Mei Lin smiled. "Your Highness, your training starts today. I'll orient you about the Royal Family first, then I'll explain you your schedule for the following days."

Syaoran rolled his eyes. 'I'm not yet even a famous rocker but I have schedule already?' he thought to himself sarcastically. Then, he looked at Mei Lin and then smiled. "It'll consume this whole day?"

The gal nodded. "Yes, your Highness. But it'll reduce to half a day if we'll start the work now," she replied. Then she gestured the two men to go out first. As they went out, two ladies entered with books in their hands.

Syaoran's eyes popped open when he saw the thick books being placed on the table. "I need to study those?"

"Yes, your Highness."

"Oh good," he uttered to himself.

**.x.**

Syaoran rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Yeah, yeah. The late King died because of a serious illness and stress looking for the new heir for this generation," he explained lamely.

Mei Lin looked at him. "You're correct, your Highness. But, the way how you speak, we need to change it."

"The what?"

"The way how you speak, your Highness," Mei Lin repeated. "Please watch over how you speak, your Highness. You need to speak formally whether you are talking to your relatives or friends. To everyone. It's a must."

Syaoran went like, "What?"

"And please, decrease the volume of your voice, your Prince. And please speak lightly and with elegance. It will bring the princely aura on you."

Syaoran bowed his head. "It's that so? This so hard work. I prefer to study at school than to study the historical event of China," he whispered to himself.

Mei Lin just smiled. Then she faced him. "Your Highness," she called. Syaoran looked up at her. "You'll be returning this night to Japan. You were allowed by Her Majesty to study abroad. Your bodyguards will keep an eye on you."

Syaoran's face lit up. "Good!"

"But you need to keep your identity a secret, my Prince. The Royal Palace doesn't want any commotion when you stepped back to Japan. We'll be the one in charge on telling the press," Mei Lin added.

Syaoran just nodded.

**.x.**

"How was your day, Prince Xiao Lang?" the Queen asked eagerly.

The Royal family is having their dinner and Syaoran is having a hard time to fit in. He got dizzy with the amount of food in front of him. They fell silent as they waited for Syaoran's answer.

"Prince?" Yelan called out.

Syaoran snapped to reality and turned to the Queen. "Aa?"

The queen seemed not to understand his expression. "Pardon me, your Prince?"

'Crap!' "I mean, yes, your Majesty?"

Yelan smiled. "I was asking how your day went, my Prince," she repeated.

The four princesses were resisting their urges to laugh at Syaoran. But deep within them, they found their little brother very cute and innocent.

"Oh, that. It's fine," he replied coolly. The people around him turned to him and he got nervous immediately. "…your Majesty," he quickly added. The people laughed at him.

**.x.**

- **Narita Airport, Terminal 3** –

Syaoran sighed as he looked at the two guys following him. He's getting annoyed because he's not used being followed or keeping an eye. Now, he doubts his security. Mei Lin said that the Royal Palace will be the one to tell the press the next their. But it seems that they don't need to. Just now, the Japanese people are looking at him weirdly. Well, some are amazed, maybe because they are thinking he's a famous icon(but well, he'll be one soon), but no, they don't even recognize him. He sighed again.

Just before they go out of the building, his cellphone rang. "Moshi moshi," he answered.

It was a voice of a girl, Mei Lin. "Good evening, your Highness."

"Oh, Mei Lin, is there something wrong?" Syaoran's eyebrow twitched because of the formality of his voice. Fortunately, he's kind of smart, or else. He's doomed.

"Prince Xiao Lang, the Royal Palace will be informing the press about your finding. Please take care now that the public press will be following you all the time," Mei Lin informed.

"Uhm," Syaoran frowned. "Thank you for that, Mei Lin. Is there anything else?"

"Only that, Prince Xiao Lang. I'll call you back for more things," Mei Lin said and then hung up the phone.

Unfortunately, Syaoran didn't expect that the press people were outside the terminal. So by the time he went out of the bulding, flashes of cameras welcomed him. Syaoran's bodyguards led his way up to an unexpected limousine.

Akira opened the door and Syaoran hopped in. He slammed the door opened and went to the next black car.

**.x.**

"Dude!" Eriol approached Syaoran. He was about to hug Syaoran when the two men locked his way. And worse, they slammed him on the floor.

"What the?" Syaoran leaned down and helped Eriol stood up. "Guys, he's my friend," he told them. The two just bowed and apologized.

Eriol chuckled. "So, how's the life of being a prince?" he asked, elbowing Syaoran's ribs as they walked to his apartment. Yeah, they were at Eriol's apartment. Syaoran can't bear having press people taking his pictures while eating, sleeping, and maybe even bathing. So he decided to stay first at Eriol's apartment after hiding from the press.

Syaoran glared at him. "Just shut up. For once, I don't want to talk about that," he said as he sat down on the sofa. "I'll miss my normal life."

"You're still normal, dude," Eriol replied as he threw a can of soda to Syaoran. The brown-haired guy caught it just in time.

And then again, his phone rang. Syaoran lazily answered it. "Yes?"

"Prince Xiao Lang, I've received news from her Majesty that you'll be living with Japan's Royal Family on the Royal Palace as a sign of hospitality and friendship."

Syaoran looked at Eriol with wide eyes. Eriol just raised his eyebrow.

"No way," Syaoran said. "I can't live with them."

"But your Highness, the Queen said so."

Syaoran showed a panicked face. "Is there any place where I could live? I couldn't possibly live with the Emperor of Japan!"

Eriol got shocked. "Dude!"

Syaoran scratched his head as he listened to Mei Lin's answer. Hopeless, China has no palace built for them in Japan.

"Also, the Emperor of Japan is expecting you this night as well."

…**x…**

**So, there. Thanks for those who reviewed. Also, my answers to your reviews can be seen on my fic journal: http://wirterakodotblogdrivedotcom. Don't forget to review again!**


End file.
